


Bite Me

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy have a lover's quarrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 082 - Anger

Sod this! I ain't your freakin' lap dog, Summers. You can just bugger off. Go on! Don't let the doorknob hit you on your way out. And furthermore --

Oh, don't you pout your lip out at me like that, inviting kisses. Don't flounce that golden hair and peer up at me through those long lashes. Puttin' naughty ideas in my mind. Tryin' to distract me.

It isn't going to work this time. A bloke has his pride, you know.

You know I love it when you touch me.

Yes... like that... More...

Slayer... Buffy...

Damn.

You don't fight fair, love.


End file.
